Bearing assemblies and apparatuses may commonly be used to facilitate rotation of a machine element or component relative to another machine element or component. For instance, a radial bearing apparatus may facilitate rotation of a shaft relative to a housing. In particular, the radial bearing apparatus may allow the shaft to rotate relative to the housing while limiting or preventing lateral movement of the shaft. Furthermore, in some instances the shaft also may be restricted from axial movement by one or more thrust-bearing assemblies. In any case, the bearing assemblies and/or bearing apparatuses may facilitate rotation of the shaft, while preventing or limiting non-rotational movement thereof relative to the housing.
A typical bearing apparatus includes a stator that does not rotate and a rotor that is attached to the shaft and rotates with the shaft. The operational lifetime of the bearing apparatuses often determines the useful life of the machine.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of machines that include rotating elements or components continue to seek improved bearing apparatuses to extend the useful life of such bearing apparatuses.